


Pure

by Cardinal25



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Purification, Purified!Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal25/pseuds/Cardinal25
Summary: David didn’t believe Max when he said Daniel wasn’t who he said he was. He really should’ve. Now he has to pay the emotional pain of talking to Purified Max.





	Pure

**Author's Note:**

> Blah blah blah, Repost from DeviantArt and all that.

”David?” Purified Max asked.

David had led all of the pure campers into the Mess Hall when Daniel had passed out from the Kool-Aid. He had called 911 for ambulances for the campers and police to pick Daniel up. The campers were towards the back of the Mess Hall talking while David and Max were towards the front.

”Y-Yes?” David answered, bouncing his leg up and down in anticipation.

”Where’s Daniel?” Max asked.

”He’s... not feeling well right now.” 

”Why?”

”He just isn’t... We’re trying to... purify him right now,” David lied.

”Good. Nothing solves sickness like a good ol’ purification,” Max said.

They sat there in silence for a while.

”David?” Max piped up yet again.

”Yes?”

”Who... am I? Daniel simply named me, Disciple #9. I am wondering who I am. Or who I was.”

”Your name is Max,” David answered.

”Max. Such a prosperous sounding name. But not one that would seem to fit my liking. I was thinking of an ”Ernesto,” or a ”Preston!” Max said.

David grabbed Max by the shoulder.

”You were born with the name Max. Besides, we already have Preston.”

”I was born from the purification sauna.”

”No you weren’t, you were born the same way everyone else was.”

”I was. I faintly remember moments before my rebirth. My first moments in the sauna were filled with pain and suffering. My heart being torn apart, and my soul leaving my body. My lungs collapsed, and my brain freed from regret. The suffering was worth it, however.” Max paused.

”Why aren’t you purified, David?” Max asked.

”I-I don’t need to be,” David answered nervously.

”Nonsense, you must come with me,” Max grabbed David by his shirt and gently pulled.

Max had noticed something written on his sleeve when he was pulling David.

”Hmm... what’s this?” 

”What?” David said.

”It says here, ’David you fucking idiot. How could you be so blind in seeing that a cult leader had converted the campers into... monsters?’ Hmm... what could this mean?” Max paused.

”Could you have any idea what this could mean?” Max asked David.

David was too busy wiping the tears from his face, as he was now filled with worry and realization.

”No,” David said, wiping the tears away.

”What’s wrong David?” Max asked.

”N-Nothing.” David wiped more tears away.

”You appear upset,” Max pointed out.

”Would this make you feel better?” 

Max hugged David. David embraced back.

”What is the reason you are sad, David?” Max asked.

David sniffled.

”You were... a good kid before you got purified. Now you’re...” David broke down.

Max started to cry purple drops of kool-aid, but his face stayed in its neutral position.

”I was?”

”You-”

David heard the ambulances outside.

”You were my favorite.”


End file.
